


All started with a Trojan horse.

by SleezbagMoe



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Days, Bad Spelling & Grammar, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Office, Out of Character, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleezbagMoe/pseuds/SleezbagMoe
Summary: Octi is having a pretty bad day!.Overall it fucking sucks





	All started with a Trojan horse.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this was something me and a friend came up with so don't judge it too bad!

Jedediah opened the apartment door stepping in closing the door fast as too not let the cold air in, First thing he noticed was almost everything was in shambles his first thought was "Octavius" he muttered under his breath as he looked through every room finally coming upon the bathroom , His heart dropped as he saw the small man curled on the cold tiles of the bathroon hands over his ears body trembling under a small coat of blood that oozed from his wrists, Jed bit his lip starring down as he quickly dropped too his knees trying to scoop Octavius in his arms but he was fighting back throwing punches and clawing at the clothing Jedediah was wearing Jedediah wasn't fighting back he grabbed his writs and held them in front of him looking him into the eye, Octavius looked back into his light blue eyes his breath hitched as felt the tears filling his eyes once more he begans to crumble, Loud sobbs escspes his throat as he's trying to breath. He wraps his arms around him tightly holding on for dear life ,Jed holds him close rocking them from side to side humming a soothing mixture of tunes. Octavius doesn't let go he keeps crushing Jed's neck with the tightness of his grip. Jedediah pulled back looking at him his pink plush lips quivering , Eyes sunk in and as red as the stained floor he sniffled, "What happened"? He asked in the softest voice his rough voice could muster "J-Jed..I.." He began to sobb again Jedediah shook his head "Hey Hey shhhh" he whispered "I fucked up this morning I couldn't find anything, I weighed myself I've gained a few pounds I lost my fucking keys, I broke your favorite antique Trojan horse, I broke my favorite coffee cup" he was speaking so fast Jed couldn't understand but only one thing "What about the Trojan horse"? His eyebrows knitted together Octavius froze staring at him "The Trojan horse.. It tipped over while I was looking for those office documents and I didn't mean too I swear I tried to fix it but I dropped it again then I threw it across the room and-" he cut himself too look up at Jed he was frowning "Look..." He sighed as he shifted "You didn't mean too,  Baby look at me" he touched his face with his still gloved hand "You mean more to me than that little horse" He stared up into his promising blue eyes "But you loved it" Jed smiled softly "Love you more though" He broke down into tears once more he grabbed ahold of his sleves "I love you Jeddy I love you so much, I've been such a fuck up . i don't-" Jed cut him off right there "Shush.. Don't you dare say those things, Octi you're not a fuck up.. You're trying your best and that's all that matters" Octavius kept his eyes on him "You're beautiful.. So beautiful" a smile crept onto his face "I love you... Octi I do"! He stared at him  
Octavius smiled at him wiping his eyes. Jedediah nodded helping him to his feet "C'mon buddy, You get yourself a shower, Wrap up your wrists... I'll pick up the mess okay, You hungry"? He asked. Octavius nodded staring at the ground as he began to undress himself "I'll heat those little tray foods" he giggled himself making Octavius laugh. 

He finished picking up pieces of paper and shards of glass from the Trojan horse, Hearing the shower turn he collected warm clothes from the dryer bringing them too him he opened the door "Here you go darling" he layed the clothes on the sink closing the door he sighed softly as he went toward the bedroom. A few minutes later the shuffling of feet could be heard, Jed was on the bed arms stretched out behind his head he turned his head and smiled widely "D'Aww" he cooed sitting up he stood in the door way in one of Jedediad's grey t-shirts it hung just loosely enough "Beautiful"  
Octavius sighed softly, "Hungry aren't you" he nodded getting out of bed he went to fix the t.v dinners. They both ate not engaging in much conversation, clearing the table he allowed Octavius slip on into the bedroom locking the doors and turning off the lights, He slipped quietly into bedroom seeing he was already asleep, He shook his head tossing off his clothes climbing into the bed with him he held onto him staring at the lights that blared into the room from the city nights he mumbled into the thick air "Fucking Trojan horses"


End file.
